


we found love

by pringlemad



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also aaron, oc robert, relizing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlemad/pseuds/pringlemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Aaron” he whispers to himself a smile is growing on his lips gently sinking to the shower floor, wondering what he should do know carrying on with this lifestyle..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gently getting up for the bed which I share with my wife isn’t appealing since I’ve been cheating on her with my greasemonkey, just thinking of him got my blood running down south, needed to get the scent of Christie of him and to bring down his erection he decided to have a shower, heading to shower quickly taking of his Grey pajama bottoms and his boxers, to step into the shower and to click the on/off button of shower to let the water spray his body looking down to his erection he was picturing Aaron,his greasemonkey the one who makes him feel butterflies just by kissing, the one who always there when I’m angry or hurt making sure I’m not doing anything stupid, putting his hand on his erection he starting to recall of the last time they had sex, he remembered in the portacabin, tugging harder on his erection he starting to think of Aaron listening to his sexy groans and little moans kisses his pink lips to drown his moans, feeling himself getting close he tugged harder and put his other hand to his mouth just in case Chrissie hears his moans, I love Aaron taste,His scent of bergamot ,his lips….i love Aaron, finally orgasms into his hand he was left in shock.

“I love Aaron” he whispers to himself a smile is growing on his lips gently sinking to the shower floor, wondering what he should do know carrying on with this lifestyle where in a year or two Chrissie will say I want a baby my biological clock is ticking, which makes him feel sick if he has to be honest or he goes to Aaron and tells him how he feels? Sighing to himself and feels his legs are going numb he slowly gets up and turns the shower off tugging the towel from the towel radiator he quickly dried himself of and put the towel around his waist to walked to his shared bedroom to his wardrobe of clothes to pick up his dark jeans and his dark blue jumper and his Italian leather jacket walking to his boxers and socks draw he quickly changed into his clothes.

Hearing the sounds of someone getting up he turned around to see Chrissie smiling gently at him “morning” he said to her with a small smile on his face.

Chrissie walked up to him to kiss him gently on the lips but before her lips reaches Robert he turns his head so she kisses his cheek instead, she looked at his weirdly but she quickly diminished it hearing her dad calling them down for breakfast quickly tugs Robert arm to drag him to breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen Robert sees Lawrence pouring orange juice into glasses, thinking he should act normal as possible he walked to the empty stool next to Chrissie who is putting her glass of juice to her lips picking up piece of toast he put a both butter and jam on his toast he felt Chrissie putting her hand on his leg , he quickly ate his toast just before she put her hand on his cock he stood up saying “got a meeting! See you at lunch at the pub yeah? She replied back “have a great day hunny! Yes at the pub.

watching him grab his keys from the key holder “no kiss” she pouted disappointingly seeing Lawrence looking at him daring him to hurt her feelings quickly walking back to her he gently pressed his lips to her for a quick peck pulling away walking to to the front door shutting it behind him and moving to his car.

Unlocking the door to his car he inched into his jacket to grab his phone to try and get into contact with Aaron, “ring” “ring” pick up Aaron please he pleads to any god in the world to make Aaron answer Robert, giving is a few more rings He hangs up, Robert felt hurt that Aaron did not answer but he understood he felt a few tears building and blinked them away starting his car he was thinking what should he do? I need Aaron I’ve never realized how much till now, I’m a idiot and a —”ring ring” looking down to his mobile on the screen was Aaron not wanting to let his only chance to slip away he rushed to pick it up pressing the button to answer.

“grease- Aaron” he breathlessly said his left hand which is holding the phone is shaking slightly with his on edge-self.

Aaron immediately knew something was wrong with Robert he never called by his name unless it was in mid pleasure, “Robert whats wrong? Are you alright!? Does chrissie—-” before Aaron could finished Robert quickly replied back” Aaron this really….isn’t the type of ting to talk…over the phone can we meet please”with a pleading tone in his voice.

 

Aaron was concerned when he didn’t say his nickname but now he was on pins and needles, wanting to badly know what happen to the person who he was in love with “yeah okay the barn” Aaron replied back rushing to get his black jacket tugging it on.

“No just. Aaron just stay at the woolie!”said Robert determinedly wanting to get Aaron quickly as possible he hang up not waiting for apron’s agreement he needed to get to the woolie fast finally starting his car to drive to the pub, to his grease monkey, to his Aaron, to his future.

Aaron was take aback but he knew that he would not have to wait long for Robert’s arrival he loved going fast in his car he fondly thought with a lovesick smile on his face, quickly snapping out of it he decided to turn on the TV to the main room and make a cup of tea for him and Robert, doing this brought back to when Robert was the one making the tea when Cain his uncle was in hospital for a aneursym, thinking to himself he alive Aaron try to Recall the good parts not the bad,sighing to himself he crossed his arms and closed his eyes bringing up the image of Robert hugging him whispering to his ear “it’s gonna be alright mate” which made him get through the day without any negative thoughts.

 

Robert finally arrives outside the woolie breathing in and breathing out to get the nerves out of his system “your doing this for Aaron,put your mask on try to appear as normal as possible” he said to himself closes his eyes and getting out of the car and locking it he made his way to the pub steeping into the double door he saw Diana serving Nicole and laurel he looked around a bit more and saw chas speaking to Andy and Katie rolling his eyes he made his way to Diana his step mum “is Aaron in? We got a meeting” Robert spoke in a rush.

Diane saw something was amiss but she quickly put it Down to business “Aaron in the other room go on up,pet” she replied with a a gentle smile on her face.

Quickly saying thank you so none else can hear he made his way to the other room in rush and closed the the door behind to see Aaron looking at him with a startled expression but slowly a concerned look was on Aaron face.

Aaron gave Robert a quick look over thinking he would have been injured by Lawrence thinking that the affair is know known, walking to Robert with two cups of tea in his hand he gave one to him while telling to to sit which he gladly did.

 

Robert put the cup of tea to his lips and had mouthful for he had felt his mouth go dry swollening the mouthful of tea, he felt Aaron gaze on him which made his heart skip a heart

Robert opened him mouth “they don’t know about the affair” he said to Aaron quietly looking away from him to look into his tea.

“then why are you here” Aaron said with a frown on his face waiting for Robert to open up to him.

“when you came out who did you tell”he questioned with a thoughtful look on his face.

Aaron raises his eyebrow but decided to open up “it was paddy” he said looking at the wall going down memory lane picturing in his head hurting the person who I call my dad who been there for me.

Hearing a cough Aaron snapped out of it “I’m leaving her and I might be leaving emmerdale” Robert admittedly said with a slight shrug.


	2. part 2

Aaron stared at Robert in bafflement “your what!!”he snapped clenching his fist.  
“i haven’t decided yet.... but I am leaving Chrissie” he said taking a glance at Aaron face.  
“why now”Aaron said digging his nails into his hand Robert seeing what Aaron was doing grabbed his hand.  
“why not” Robert shakes his head before adding “i hurted the one who I cared for so may awell get out of their life they can be happy then right ” he answered with a a blank look on his face.  
“don't”Aaron said feeling too many emotions of hope,love,hurt,anger.  
“why not” he demanded badly needed, no wanted to know what Aaron's feelings are in any means necessary.

Taking in a big gulp of air Aaron opened his mouth and shouted”BECUASE I LOVE YOU!!”  
Robert was stunned but he quickly recovered by grabbed Aaron face and kisses him Aaron immediately kisses back.  
Aaron pulls back to question him “so are you gonna stay?” with a cocky grin on his face.  
“hmm might do” he replied back with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile on his face, Aaron slowly matched his smile He reached out to run his fingers through his golden hair and kiss his lips.

Just about to kiss Aaron back the door was yanked open quickly breaking away they both looked up to see paddy,Victoria and Adam who slammed the door shut behind them.  
Paddy knew Aaron was seeing someone but he did not think it would be Robert Sugden not in a million years, he cheated on every person he has ever been with.. but he knew that Aaron loves him just by looked at him, Adam paddy and Victoria watch on as Aaron reaches his hand out to Robert who looked his hand then looked up to Aaron then gently toke his hand into his.

Robert toke the lead “can we explain first before you shout your heads of at us”he asked them with his usual mask but a nudged from Aaron as a warning to stop being a dick melt away which Adam,paddy and Victoria has noticed and had a mixed of emotions between shocked/happy.  
They nodded their heads in agreement too overwhelmed to speak then slowly made there was to the other settie.  
Robert and Aaron still kept a hold of each others to show that there their for each other mo matter what happens.  
Robert looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow silently questioning can he be the one to tell them how they started,Arron acknowledged his silent question by smiling a little.  
Robert looked at his sister hoping that she will stand by him despised he has cheated again with her best mate, getting his act together “we started on the 4th I pretended that my car has broken down... I rang my sister to get me Aaron number he checked my car to see if there anything wrong with it he though I was playing games with him, he walked away but I kissed him” Robert admitted to them with a distant look across him face.  
Aaron determined it was his turn to reveal what else has happened “Robert came to the garage that night and then we you know” Aaron said with a proud grin on his face, Robert rolled his eyes at Robert thinks to himself his greasemonkey is being a idiot but he’s my idiot a noticeable smile on face which Aaron noticed and grabs the hand that he was holding, brings in to his lips and kisses his hand.  
Victoria,paddy,and Adam was amazed by what they were seeing but paddy wanted to know more about Robert so called straightness “ so your gay”he asked while crossing his arms wanted to appear intimidating, Aaron opened his mouth to defend Robert “ stop labe--”he was cut of by Robert “no...I’m bisexual” he admitted with a relieved smile, Aaron was so proud of Robert he lifted his arms around Robert to hug him and delivers a cheeky peck on the lips to show his contentment.  
Victoria had a few tears rolling down her cheeks she knows just by locking at Robert she has never seen him like this before with anyone he actually smiled and was nice she has seen that  
side of his since she was a child, Robert notices she was crying and lets go of Aaron hand got up from the settie and made his way to his baby sister.  
Stopping to where she was he crotches down to her level of the settie reaching out and wipes her tears away “ are you going to accept...this Vic regardless of  
me cheating with your mate” Robert waited in anticipation he hoped with all his heart that Aaron will not lose her as a best mate.  
Victoria understood how hard it must be to come out, think back to when Aaron came out she stock by him through thick and thin and she will do the same with her brother “i love you Robert i'm not happy you cheated, I’m willing accepting your with Aaron and I’m never seen you this happy not since I was a kid” she admitted smiles ear to ear.  
Aaron breathed in a relieved sigh pleased that he will not be losing her as a friend he saw Victoria reaching her arm out to hug her brother he saw Robert looking a bit unsure but he reached up to hug his baby sister the person who he hasn’t hugged in over 10 years.


End file.
